


You're Mine Tonight

by ChadwickDanger



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Large Breasts, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChadwickDanger/pseuds/ChadwickDanger
Summary: Chun-Li has to take the help of an informant to track down Shadaloo and the informant has some special demands that need fulfilling.
Relationships: Chun-Li/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	You're Mine Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted with a different title in adultfanfiction.net with the help of NightCreeper.

“Hurry up,” Chun Li groaned.

“No way. There aren’t a lot of chances for a simple man like me to enjoy an incredible body like yours. I’m going to thoroughly enjoy this for the whole night,” the man spoke he stood behind Chun Li and groped her ample tits.

“Just go with it, do it for the kids, do it for society,” Chun Li’s mind repeated again and again as she gritted her teeth and allowed the man to play erotically with her tits. She was so close to stopping Shadoloo and then things grounded to a halt. The leads dried up and Shadoloo seemed to disappear into the night air. However, society still had to deal with the consequences of the drugs that the organization sold. Hundreds dead, thousands of addicts in hospitals and clinics; most of them teenagers. Interpol was stumped until Chun Li found the one person who could give her the information that she needed to locate Shadoloo. Unfortunately for her, the man didn’t want any money or fame. He just wanted her and her sexy body. After several days of deliberations and after seeing so many sick people and destroyed families left behind from the drugs, Chun Li finally agreed to the man’s terms; having sex with him.

They were at a small love hotel downtown. The room they were in was also quite small with just a big bed at the center. The man stripped naked almost immediately but Chun Li was still dressed in her blue qipao. She wore her infamous ox horns, but had taken off her spiked bracelets. The Chinese woman could feel the man’s hot sticky semen sliding down her legs. She knew he hadn’t penetrated her yet, but he had rubbed his cock all over her bare ass and thighs. The Chinese woman didn’t know how much spunk he had left in his balls, but he had already discharged more than most of her lovers. The whole thing was disgusting to Chun Li, but she knew what she had to do. So with a deep breath, the Chinese woman pulled away, turned around, and dropped to her knees.

“Fuck yeah!!,” the man moaned as Chun Li licked the tip of his cock.

The Chinese woman then held the head of his cock with her right hand. Her fingers slowly slid over the man’s dick as she pumped her hand up and down his member. The woman’s soft lips were wrapped around one of his balls as she kissed and sucked on it.

“Oh, fuck yeah . . . that’s good . . . stroke your hand up and down my cock . . . suck my balls . . .” the man moaned as he patted Chun Li on the head and enjoyed every second of Chun Li’s attention to his dick and balls.

The Chinese woman alternated between his balls and tasted his spunk from time to time. She didn’t want to swallow his spunk, which was why she pumped his dick with her hand rather than use her lips and tongue. Her left hand was planted on his leg for support, but she sure didn’t want to move the hand. Basically, the woman was hoping that her right hand would prevent more of his spunk from sliding down his cock. She was hoping to redirect it onto the man’s body instead. However, her plan failed as the man’s cock erupted like a volcano and his spunk splattered onto the top of her head, face, and cheeks.

“The bukkake looks really good on you . . . you should consider it as your regular makeup . . . it’s a really good look for you,” the man panted.

The words burned into the woman’s ear and brain as she released his cock and used both hands to wipe the spunk from her eyelids. The man took this opportunity to push Chun Li onto her back. He then took a long whiff and smiled.

“You smell of sex down here,” he smiled as he pushed her g-string aside and began to lick the lewd woman’s pussy.

“No . . . so . . . wrong,” Chun Li stammered as she tried to wipe all the spunk from her eyes.

“Your pussy is so warm . . . it’s steaming down here . . . so sweet too . . . so intense . . . your pussy is aching for a cock . . .” the man panted.

“Ahhhhh!” Chun Li yelled as her body stiffened. Her legs were planted against the floor while her back arched. Her hands flew to the side of her head while the spunk continued to dry on her face. The Chinese woman could feel the man’s skilled tongue all over her wet clit. She wanted to push him off so badly, but she couldn’t as she remembered their deal. Instead, she tried to force it from her mind and stop the erotic sensations, but she couldn’t. The pleasure was becoming just too much for her as she beginning to enjoy the man's tongue.

“So fucking hot” the man panted.

“No . . . not inside . . . stop . . .” Chun Li panted.

“No . . . so fucking hot. I can't stop” the man murmured as he moved his face as close as possible while his tongue darted faster and faster.

“AGGGGHHHHH!” Chun Li screamed as her body convulsed sending her own juices flooding into the man’s mouth.

“So good, baby,” the man gargled before he tried to swallow as much as possible.

Chun Li panted for breath as she felt herself being lifted to her feet yet again. The man was surprisingly strong. She felt the man standing behind her. His left arm was placed underneath her tits as his hand clutched her body close to his tightly while his right hand snuck under her g-string. He fingered her pussy lips for several seconds before he drove three fingers into the woman’s pussy. Chun Li moaned as her left hand grabbed his left wrist while her right hand grabbed her own right breast. The woman still couldn’t open her eyes thanks to the man’s sticky cum, but her mouth was constantly open and moaning due to the growing pleasure.

The moans from the sexy woman were too much for the lust-filled man as he bent her forward and parted her legs by kicking them apart. He then rammed his hard cock into the woman’s hot pussy. Chun Li moaned yet again as the man pulled both her hands behind her back. The man then began to thrust in and out of her wet pussy.

“Your hot pussy walls are squeezing my cock,” the man grunted as he fucked her pussy.

“I need the information about Shadoloo. I need the information about Shadoloo,” Chun Li tried desperately to remind herself, again and again, but everything else was becoming futile second by second.

“I haven’t shot my load yet, but I can feel and see my sperm oozing out of the gap between my cock and your pussy,” the man grunted as Chun Li’s face burned with humiliation.

“P-please . . . take it out,” Chun Li grunted miserably.

“We have the whole fucking night,” the man spoke as he hammered the busty woman’s pussy. His hands freed her arms so he could grab her hips in order to fuck her harder. This allowed Chun Li to reach forward and plant her hands on the wall for support.

“Your pussy is as strong as your legs” the man grunted as he shot his load into Chun Li’s pussy.

“Nnnn . . . ahhhh!” Chun Li moaned uncontrollably as her legs began to quake.

“Stand properly, babe. Your knees are shaking,” the man ordered.

“Please stop . . . I can’t . . . I can’t take this anymore . . .” Chun Li moaned.

“Your words are so erotic. I'm glad you remembered our deal” the man grunted loudly.

The words shocked Chun Li back to when she made her agreement with the man. She remembered telling him that she would talk dirty and beg for his cock. That she would play the defenseless woman and he could play the part of the brute and use and manhandle her however he wanted. Chun Li remembered all that and realized that she wasn’t even acting. Her body was enjoying this unknown man’s ministrations. Worse yet, she wasn’t able to stop him or stop her body from reacting. The latter was even more devastating to the woman. And as that last thought ran through her mind, she knew she was going to climax.

“Ahhh! Your cock . . . please, please pull out . . . I’m cumming!” the woman screamed as she climaxed.

“I'm not done with you yet,” the man grunted as Chun Li crumbled to the ground.

Within seconds, the man flipped Chun Li over and landed her on the bed. He pushed her right leg aside and held her left leg up in the air. The man then buried his cock deep inside the woman’s pussy, making sure that his cum continued to mix with her juices. The man then began to fuck the woman anew while his right hand held her right leg to the ground.

“Gaahhh . . . nooo ...no more . . . don’t make me . . . make me cum . . . cum anymore,” Chun Li begged.

“No fucking way . . you're mine tonight,” the man responded between guttural groans.

Chun Li shook her head. She thought she could resist the man or that he would tire him out after he came once. However, she had greatly misjudged this simple man. His stamina was a lot better than a lot of martial artists that she knew. The worst part, she was now properly excited. The woman found herself meeting his thrusts as she opened her eyes as strands of cum still dangled from her eyelashes. Chun Li panted for breath as her right hand gripped the man’s arm and her left hand gripped her left leg. She completely forgot about Shadaloo and got fully immersed in this lecherous rendezvous.

“Yes . . . eeeee . . . aaahhhhh . . . cum . . . I’m cumming!” she shrieked again as her pussy exploded simultaneously to the man's cock.

“Fuck yeaa babee!” the man snarled through gritted teeth as he pulled his cock out of her pussy. His cock was still shooting load after load. It splattered against her stomach, tits, throat, and face. Her blue outfit was no splotchy and soaked with his hot cum.

“Your cock is still so fucking hard . . . put your cock back inside me,” Chun Li begged as she no longer cared if the man came inside her or not. No matter how simple this man was on the outside, he was the fuck she'd ever had in her life and right now, she didn't even care if he got her pregnant.

“The night has just started, babe. Let’s see what other parts of your sexy body I can use before I fuck your pussy again,” the man spoke in a lust-filled voice as he began stripping the woman’s qipao.

Chun Li pushed her tits together as the man sat on her stomach and rammed his dick between her tits. He pumped it in and out as Chun Li licked the head of the member whenever it appeared. The Chinese woman was glad that she didn’t wear a bra tonight, but right now, her only motivation in life was to please this man so he would stick his cock back inside her pussy. Thus, she was more than willing to swallow his cum when he couldn’t keep it inside anymore. She didn’t even protest when the man pulled and twisted her nipples. Instead, she just moaned and arched her back sexily.

The Chinese woman’s cheeks puffed out and shrank as she gulped down load after load of the man’s cum. Unlike earlier in the night, Chun Li licked the man’s member this time. Her tongue swirled around the head of his member before she slid it up and down his member. Once she thoroughly cleaned his cock, she released it with a loud pop.

Chun Li didn’t have to wait long as the man rewarded her. The Chinese woman found herself on her hands and knees on the bed, as the man plowed his cock in and out of her pussy while he reached forward and groped her voluptuous tits. The Interpol agent didn’t complain. Instead, she enjoyed every second of it as both their loud hot moans filled the small room.

“Fuck yeaa babyyy!” the man grunted loudly and lustfully as he released Chun Li’s tits. His left hand gripped her hips while his right hand grabbed the woman’s right elbow and pulled her hand back. Chun Li was then forced to hold herself up with her left hand as she turned slightly to the right. The woman met the man’s thrusts perfectly and moaned as she slapped and gripped her own ass.

“Ohhhh yeaaaa . . . fuck me, babe,” Chun Li panted as she turned her head and glanced at the man.

“I intend to, babe,” the man panted as he released her right arm only to have Chun Li reach back with her right hand. She then ran her hand up and down his chest while the man reached forward and gripped her right breast and trapped the rest of her body with his left one. Chun Li howled with pleasure as she tossed her head back.

“Oh fucckkk yeaaaa! Feels so fucking good!” the woman panted some more as her body started to writhe and twist. The man released the woman’s right tit and gripped her right hip for support as the pair continued with their lustful lovemaking.

The man had to slow down a bit as he grew tired. He didn’t stop however as he bent forward and grabbed her right tit again. This time, he brought his head down and licked her right nipple before he latched his lips and teeth around her tit and began to suck it hard. Chun Li howled in pure pleasure and pulled violently, forcing the man to release his hold.

“Fuck me!” the woman demanded as she turned and locked her lust-filled eyes with the man.

The man complied with the woman’s requests as he got up from his knees. His right knee was still planted on the bed while he bent his left knee forward. The man hovered slightly above Chun Li as he continued to hammer pussy at a faster pace. His height was an extra asset as gravity assisted him in his relentless fucking.

The Chinese woman immediately reacted as her hands collapsed and her face pressed tightly against the mattress. She raised her ass higher in the air to give the man even more leverage. Her moans were suppressed a bit as she moaned into her own right arm. However, Chun Li’s arm wasn’t able to suppress her loud screams when she climaxed as the man cummed alongside her yet again and filled her pussy up with his hot cum yet again.

The man pulled out of the Chinese woman and laid next to her still convulsing body. He still couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream, but the reality. He'd spent all this time pleasuring the woman of his dreams just as her lewd body deserved and didn't intend to stop yet.

He wrapped his arms and legs around her body and began to kiss the sexy woman’s neck. Chun-Li moaned and caught the sight of the clock that stated that she had six more hours before sunrise. Chun Li then felt the man’s cock growing hard again as it pressed against her body. The woman licked her lips and moaned erotically as she pictured it fucking her pussy yet again.


End file.
